


Late Bloomer

by intergalacticbooty



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: Dean's managed to move in with the Reigns's his senior year of high school. He's happy, healthy, and safe for the first time in his life. But as he nears adulthood and independence at 18, he still can't help but be concerned about the fact he hasn't presented as a beta, alpha, or omega. And as others start to sniff around his best friend, Roman, he grows more and more concerned each day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a prompt I left at the kink meme that never got filled. I don't think I did my own prompt justice, but I hope you guys like it.

Dean lived a rough life, a troubled one, but he was able to count his lucky stars every night he snuggled into the Reigns’s guest bedroom that became his.

Truth be told, Dean considered himself the luckiest high school senior alive. As soon as he turned 18, the Reigns’s family took him in without a second thought. He was, after, their youngest child’s best friend and had known the family for years. He fit into the groove of things, loved when the extended family came when he stayed for holidays, everything…it was perfect.

He just couldn’t escape his own family until he was an adult. Mental and physical scars wearing him down but not making him unlovable or broken. He believed he was, but the first time Sika called him ‘son’ and it didn’t feel tainted, but genuine, that’s when he knew he’d found his real family.

They didn’t judge him for his interests, or his raggedy hair, or the fact he hasn’t presented his secondary gender yet. The last, oh man did it make Dean’s life a living hell more often than not. But not at the Reigns’s household.

He remembered the conversation with Mama Reigns when he had finally become comfortable enough to broach the topic.

“I-Is there somethin’ wrong with me, ya think? I don’t…I-I don’t know why ‘m like this…why it’s takin’ so long…” The auburn haired male fidgeted with his hoodie sleeve. He didn’t understand how he could grow facial hair and have his voice change, but still not know if he was a beta, omega, or alpha yet.

“Oh, honey. It’ll all come in due time.” She reassured him, handing him off a fresh cookie from a cooling rack. He had put on a couple pounds since moving in during winter break. It was February, now, and Dean was settling in nicely, but still a little anxious. “I’d hazard you’re probably a beta, dear, but regardless of what you turn out to be, you’re a wonderful, kind, and smart person. And that’s what matters.”

“Thank you, Mama Reigns.” It was the first time he didn’t tense when she gave him a tight hug and a small forehead kiss.

Her words should have reassured him. As an older omega who had a couple of kids herself and being married to an alpha, her senses were better tuned then Dean’s. She knew about these things, but for some reason the label of beta didn’t sit well with Dean…just didn’t jive right. Maybe it’s because he got along so well with her son, Roman. Roman was all alpha, roughhousing and tumbling and so was Dean. So, maybe he was more like Roman in another aspect.

Dean kept thinking about her words as the day went on, even at the dinner table he was quieter than normal, only mustering a small smile when Roman nudged him playfully.

The thoughts about his secondary gender bleed into the school week as he and Roman walked to their homeroom, the alpha linebacker talking excitedly and animated about the new Call of Duty as Dean tried his best to keep up with the conversation.

Normally he’d enjoy these conversations, slipping away from the reality of his hectic home life to just be free and relaxed with his best friend. But now that he was in a relative state of calmness, no fear of being beaten or homeless or unfed, other problems were coming to the forefront. And Mama Reigns’s comment made sure the appearance of his secondary gender, or lack thereof, was the most pressing one.

“You listenin’, Uce?” Manages to snap Dean out of his thoughts, because Roman is so close, his warm breath fanning out as his lips form into a small smile.

“Y-Yeah…” And Dean had a sudden urge to stretch, back arching slightly in a manner that exposed his belly more than popping his back as he sometimes did. “You were saying the new CoD is gonna be more than just a graphics upgrade.”

“Mmhmm…” Roman leered slightly, a strange expression Dean couldn’t quite comprehend and seemed foreign on his friend’s face.

He wrote it off as nothing at the time, but these strange occurrences kept accumulating. Dean’s body deciding it was just going to do whatever and Roman giving him a weird, unreadable expression in exchange. It almost became clockwork.

Like during a game of touch football in the snow, when Roman tackled Dean and the smaller male began arching his neck back, falling effortlessly into Roman’s hold.

Or when Roman dropped a pencil during chemistry lab and Dean almost shattered one of his knees, falling on all fours to pick it up.

Each time Dean played it off as a joke, punching Roman in the arm or butting heads and the alpha mustered up a smile or a chuckle, but those eyes still reflected that strange expression. An intense expression, one of drawn down eyebrows and wide, concentrated eyes.

Dean almost brought it up to Mama Reigns, because he was afraid of what it could mean. He was conscious of what his body was doing, but just couldn’t control it. It scared him to think about. Was it some type of nerve damage from abuse? Or was he somehow getting too comfortable around Roman, making a fool of himself and making the alpha uncomfortable?

He didn’t know, but he couldn’t find it in himself to burden the family further with his weird behavior that even he couldn’t explain. Dean soon found himself not attending as many of the touch football games and switched his lunch to a study hall, staying in the library instead of bothering Roman and the football team with his antics. He even ate dinner more quickly, his stomach not tolerating as much of the food as it normally would as stomach aches and small fevers took him over. He’d whole up in his room, trying to ignore the concerned expressions on his new family’s faces.

Dean feared his behavior would get him in trouble, but the sad, small smiles of the family still followed as he secluded into himself once more. It wasn’t fair to them, but he kept feeling more ill, kept losing control of his body, and it was overwhelming. It was simpler to be alone. To study, eat, breathe, and live alone then burden the only people who had ever given him peace and shown him true love.

Someone else was interested in getting some of Roman’s love, however. He and Roman still rode to and from school together, the bus rides a nice way to still talk and have some type of a friendship without Dean making an awkward fool of himself or getting sick.

But Dean had arrived to the hallway they usually met up at a few minutes early and hid behind the side of the lockers, heart thumping in his chest.

There was the head male cheerleader, a sweet beta named Seth standing insanely close to Roman. “I-I…I was wondering if you’d like to go to prom with me?” The two-toned hair bopped slowly as the beta looked down shyly.

“Oh, Seth, you…you’re real sweet and all, but…” Roman paused, laying a gentle hand on the beta’s shoulder. “…but I’m only attracted to omegas.”

Something trembled deep within Dean as the beta rushed off, tears in his big brown eyes. All he could think over and over again was what Mama Reigns told him. That he was probably a beta.

After that, Dean started looking into part time jobs to take after high school and apartments to eventually move out. He kept newspaper clippings and ads in a small box in his room because he knew if the family found it, they’d freak out. They’d say he could stay, that they still loved him and he knew it to be true. But he couldn’t burden them living in their home, moping around and acting like even more than a freak or weirdo than ever before.

He still kept up with his chores, though, like a good…son, would. His primarily consisted of doing the laundry and dishes after dinner. Dishes already done from dinner, Dean grabbed the hamper from the bathroom and lugged it down the stairs easily, beginning to toss the dirty clothes into the washer.

The teen thought nothing of the task, until something hit him as he got to a pair of Roman’s boxers. It was sudden, breathtaking as all of Dean’s senses seemed to come alight. Most strongly, however, was his sense of smell. His was dulled on a good day, another side effect of his delayed sexual expression, but it wasn’t at this moment. He gasped out, knees weak before he shoved his face into the crotch of Roman’s boxers.

Fuck. The smell. Strong and heady and so goddamn sweet. He buried his face in deeper to the cloth, chasing after that insane sent as he felt his lower body becoming jelly. Dean was lost, heart hammering harder than it ever had, stomach cramping as he fought just to gobble in gusts of air to breathe.

“Hey, I forgot my hood-“ Roman was there, sudden and the smell shut off almost instantly. Dean dropped the undergarments, swallowing roughly as he friend simply gawked at him.

“Ro, I…” The older teen simply shook his head, tossing his hoodie that was meant for the wash on the ground and stomping back upstairs.

The shame. The fear. Dean’s stomach coiled worse than it ever had, heart aching more for that strange look on Roman’s face and their incident that night in the laundry room then it ever had ached for his birth family.

He needed to leave, needed to do it soon. He met with Mama Reigns and Sika, or Papa Reigns, to talk about it.

“’m glad you guys had me here, I am, b-but…I dunno…don’t think I should be here anymore.” It was hard to meet their gazes, but not nearly as hard as it was to even be around Roman.

“If you think that’s best, son, then we can try and figure something out. Get you set up in an apartment before school is finished. I know a guy who owns an auto shop on the other side of town.” He gave one of those small, fatherly smiles. “He could use a hand like you as an apprentice.”

“R-Really, you…you’d help me with all that? After…after ‘ve done all this?” Dean gawked a little, expecting to just get booted out and have to make due.

“Of course we would, Dean.” Mama Reigns said quickly, reaching a hand out and clasping it. “We’re willing to help. Even though things have been…rough between you and Roman. You’re still precious to us. But…please stay at least until March is over. We can look into getting you moved out during spring break, then?”

“O-Okay…thanks.” Dean managed to whisper out, left wondering what that knowing, almost expectant glint in Mama Reigns’s eye was. Maybe she anticipated this for a long time? Maybe Roman made it known he didn’t want to be friends with Dean before he started to be so strange. The thought left Dean sobbing in his pillow that night. When had he become like this? When had his new home almost feel worse than his old home? And why was his body punishing him so much?

They never eat lunch together anymore, never ride the bus together anymore, and Dean wouldn’t dream of playing touch football with Roman and the cousins or playing CoD in his bedroom. So he is rather perplexed when Roman hovered over him in the lunch room, long locks loose and flowing as he leans forward.

“We need to talk.” The voice was pure alpha, grumbly and demanding and Dean tilted his eyes up, meeting that gray gaze for the first time in nearly a week.

“’s nothin’ to talk about.” He grumbled, trying to go back to his sandwich before he felt Roman yanking him up by the back of his hood. Dean relented easily, not even putting up a fight as Roman spun him around and grabbed a handful of his hoodie.

The alpha’s all heat and rage as he moves in closer, so close to Dean and the other male nearly sags against him. “You’re leaving, huh? That’s what Mom said. A-After all this…I-I thought, I thought you cared about my family, Dean. I thought you cared about me!” Somewhere in the back of both teen’s minds they realize they’ve got the audience of the entire senior class. That a teacher or teachers might be called to break them up. “You do all this shit…”

“Ro, ‘m sorry…”

“You fucking sit there, presentin’ to me nonstop, showing me your stomach and your fuckin’ neck, smelling so goddamn good…”

Wait, what?

“And then I find you scenting my clothes, fuck, Dean…a-and you’re just gonna leave me?” Roman is breathing heavy then, Dean almost falling into the larger boy as he lets go of his shirt. What the hell was Roman going on about? Presenting? Scenting him? Only omegas do that to potential mates…

Wait.

Oh.

Oh.

Holy fuck.

Dean’s eyes widened slowly, realization clicking thoroughly. He wasn’t a beta. He wasn’t an alpha. Oh, God, all these weeks passing and Dean just now realized his body was showing him as an omega. And he so badly wanted Roman to…to mate him. “Oh, Ro…” He breathed out then, running a hand down the alpha’s jawline before he bared his throat, to which the alpha sunk his teeth into effortlessly, making a strong and prominent mark that screamed ‘mated’.

Somewhere it registered to the two that they had garnered an audience, other students becoming antsy as what originally seemed to start off as a fight developed into the meeting of two fertile potential mates.

Public matings were rare, rarer even in high schools as finding two compatible mates was almost unheard of at a young age, so shortly after puberty. But Roman and Dean’s bodies decided otherwise and the board of education would be thankful that protocols were set up for this in advance. Get the other students out of the area of the mating and don’t disturb said mating.

Not unlike fire drills, students were quickly escorted out of the lunch room to give Dean and Roman space as their scents began to filter out and mingle with one another.

“Ro, please…please…” Dean arched back, baring his belly submissively before Roman shrugged off his varsity jacket, using it as a pillow for Dean to lay on the lunch table. “…I-I didn’t…I didn’t realize…” His mouth, heavy and cotton-like as he feels something…wet slip out of his asshole. God, he’s in heat. He’s an omega and he’s in heat and getting wet for his mate.

Roman’s nostrils flare as he pounced on top of him, giving him a warm and wet kiss, mouths hot and tongues wrapping around one another seamlessly as the alpha grinds against his soon-to-be-mate. “It’s alright, babe…I’m just so glad it’s…it’s you.”

The newfound omega takes Roman’s hand, biting a mating mark into his wrist before arching back, bearing his throat and stomach to him with ease. “P-Please, alpha, n-need ya…need s-s-so badly…”

“I know, oh, baby, I know…” The two have never mated before, never even had sex, but Roman’s just so ready to claim him and Dean feels like he’s been waiting centuries to find out what he was, knowing deep down Roman would be his mate. “…need you, too.”

He ripped Dean’s and his own clothing off with ease, leaving them bare as the day they were born. The scents drive both of the mated wild, but Roman snaps first, spreading Dean’s legs wide over his shoulders and beginning to lap at his slick.

Dean began vibrating, yanking at Roman’s block locks as his hole’s breached for the first time with that wet, thick muscle. “Fuck, fuck, alpha…need, n-need…your knot, please!” Dean never even imagined in his wildest dreams he could utter those words, but when Roman’s face emerges from between his legs, lips pink and coated in his own slick with eyes blown black, he can imagine any steam of curses and pleas spilling from his lips.

Roman just growled in return, the animalistic urges to mate and fuck and fill and claim overwhelming him, especially as Dean arches his spine and howls himself. “Mine!”

“Yours, alpha, yours!” Dean wrapped his legs around the linebacker’s waist, head almost dizzy from the delicious smells radiating of his mate, sex-crazed and clearly falling into his rut as seamlessly as Dean did his heat.

The feeling of at cock spearing Dean open was a pleasure unlike any other, Roman beginning to suckle at his nipples and lavishing his chest with his tongue as his hips begin bucking wildly. He’s stuffed full, that wide and fat length pushing his body to its limits just so and Dean howls out again, nails clawing as pleasure shoots up his spine.

“Oh, oh, unh!” He punched pleasured moans and gasps out of Dean’s throat, the omega’s prostate being hit over and over before his mouth is claimed in another passionate kiss.

“My mate. Mine. Always.”

“A-Alpha, please!” Dean could feel the pleasure building up, higher and higher as he began to leak precum steadily onto his own stomach, the euphoria from their simple, dirty, and rough coupling as Roman thrust harder and harder being enough to bring him on edge. “Always, a-always, fuck!”

Roman’s knot began to catch on the sloppy in and out of Dean’s hole mere moments later, their first fuck quick and characteristic of young, new mates as the alpha’s knot locks in tight, Dean’s slick easing the way in deeper before both men come.

“Oh, oh God!” Dean’s orgasm was messy, showy and wet as his smaller cock spurts over both men. Roman’s was followed by a long, whined groan as the alpha buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, licking at his mate mark.

He’ll be locked into Dean for a little while, the alpha situated them differently so Dean could lay on top of him, moving the varsity jacket to cover his new omega mate’s pale flesh. “I love you, Dean…” He managed to coo out as the rush of heat and a rut dissipate for at least a moment.

“Love you, too, Ro, oh…so much.”

“Wanna make a family with you, too. A-After school and stuff.”

“I…” Dean looked up at him, face flushed before he nodded, kissing at the new mated bite he left on Roman’s wrist. “…I’d like that, too, a lot.”

“So you’re not leaving?”

The omega blushed, shaking his head. It seemed so goofy in hindsight, how he didn’t connect the dots, how he didn’t realize what he truly was. An omega. And now he was Roman’s omega. “No, alpha, ‘m not leaving.”


End file.
